Ice Cream
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Wen and Wiane go on a walk while Wiane is visiting Liken. One-Shot. Birthday fic for irisuchanu.


HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUT BIRTHDAY DO WE COULD PARTY TOO! HEY!

This fic is a special happy birthday to my buddy, irisuchanu! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle B-Daman or its characters. Wiane belongs to irisuchanu.

Wiane hummed to herself as she walked, her eyes darting in every direction excitedly. It felt good to walk the streets of Liken again. Especially with a certain brunette walking along side her. Now if only he would stop grumbling about Enjyu. She was about to tell him to do just that until she felt a sharp tug at her hair. Wiane spun around and slapped Wen's hand from her hair.

"Why did you pull my hair?" she asked, stopping walking to place her hands on her hips. Wen frowned. "Cause it's driving me nuts…" he smirked, "…and I didn't want to pull mine."

Wiane raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So my hair drives you nuts?"

Wen shook his head. "No, that annoying baka Enjyu does."

"Eh?" 

Wen smirked again. "Although your hair is pretty." Wiane blushed instantly at the comment and quickly looked away from him. "Oh…Umm…"

Wen grinned and reached out, poking her hard in the arm. "POKE!"

Wiane groaned and rolled her eyes. "What NOW?"

Wen just shrugged. "I don't know. Just felt like poking you" he smiled and poked her again. "Poke."

Wiane angrily slapped his hand away. She loved Wen dearly, but sometimes he was just weird. Wen continued to smile and poked her again. "Poke."

"Ugh, quit it!" Wen's grin grew. "Nope." He poked her again. Wiane growled before she finally smacked him upside on the head.

"Ow!" Wen yelped before going off to sulk in some random corner, holding his head. "Meanie!"

Wiane growled again. "WELL THEN, YOU SHOULD STOP POKING!" Flames erupted behind her and Wen squeaked in fear.

Wiane sighed. "And stop acting like a baby! Geez!" she rolled her eyes and stomped off, irritated.

Wen stopped sulking long enough to notice her leaving and scrambled after her. "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Wiane rolled her eyes again. "Idioooooooot!" she turned around to look at him. "You're following me?"

Wen grinned. "Yep!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're cute!"

Wiane blushed. "Eh? ...why that all of the sudden?"

Wen snickered a little. "Cause you are."

Wiane's blush deepened and she continued walking with Wen skipping behind her. Wiane kept walking until she reached an Ice Cream store and walked inside. Wen beamed. "Yay! Ice Cream!"

Wiane smiled. "Yup!" she reached out and grabbed Wen's arm, pulling him into the store.

"What kind are you getting?" Wen asked as they approached the counter. Wiane thought for a moment. "Vanilla..." she said before pointing to Wen and looking to the man behind the counter. "He's paying for me." She then walked outside. Wen rolled his eyes and sighed. "You think I'd learn to expect that by now." The man behind the counter blinked for a moment.

"Was that Wiane? Haven't seen her around here in a while. She got tall."

"Yep." Wen got the ice cream and headed outside, handing Wiane hers. "You're lucky I love you."

"You love me?" Wiane grinned and took the ice cream from Wen.

Wen froze when he realized what he'd said. "I didn't say that!" he said quickly, before starting to eat the ice cream.

Wiane snickered. "You diiid." She licked her ice cream and started to walk further.

"LIAR!" Wen shouted before following her.

Wiane spun around to face him. "You so did!" she pointed at him with the ice cream and it fell off the cone. "AAH!" Wen chuckled to himself. "Not one of your smarter moments." He held out his. "Want mine?"

Wiane blinked before taking it. "Its blue... what flavor is it?"

"Birthday cake [1]."

Wiane smiled. "Oh!" she licked it. "Hmm…thanks.""

Wen smiled then smirked. "You got some on your face." He leaned over and licked it off the stood back, grinning. "All gone."

Wiane blushed slightly. "Heeey! You don't lick it! You kiss it off!" she froze instantly when she realized what she said and her entire face turned red. "You didn't hear that." She said quickly. Wen grinned evilly.

"Yes I did." Wiane turned redder.

"Then pretend you didn't!" she yelled.

Wen smirked. "But it's so much more fun if I don't." he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Wiane blushed deeply causing Wen to snicker.

"You look even cuter when you blush."

"Shut uuuup!" she yelled as she blushed more. "Okay." Wen laughed as he folded his arms behind his head. "Wanna go to my house and B-DaBattle?" he asked. Wiane thought for a minute. "…sure!"

They both turned and started heading back to Wen's house. When smirked again.

"You really are cute when you blush."

"What happened to you shutting up?"

[1] My fav kind. It's vanilla with blue icing swirls and pieces of cake :P


End file.
